


Send Nudes

by ThetaSigma



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Sexting, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 19:08:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12348837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThetaSigma/pseuds/ThetaSigma
Summary: Send nudes so I know you got home safely. A texting fic.





	Send Nudes

**Author's Note:**

> Based on [this](http://pornhubsherlock.tumblr.com/post/165623837316/pornhub-comments-on-sherlock-screencaps-send) tumblr post

SH: Heading home.

JW: Done with interview?

SH: Would I be heading home if I weren’t? Use what passes for a brain.

JW: Favorable outcome, you absolute cock?

SH: Brother did it.

JW: Didn’t you already deduce that yesterday?

SH: Graham wouldn’t take my word for it, wanted proof. Wanted me there for the interview.

JW: His name is STILL Greg.

SH: Deleted that.

JW: No you haven’t. 

JW: Send me nudes so I know you got home safe.

SH: _picture attached_

JW: That’s makeup, you berk. Admittedly, makeup in a shade of nude, but still makeup.

SH: You weren’t specific.

JW: How do you NOT know what ‘send nudes’ means?

SH: Why would I keep up with modern slang?

JW: Why would you NOT?

SH: Is it important?

JW: I would think so. I take it you got home safely, then.

SH: This incessant worrying about my safety is grating. I got along fine for years without you.

JW: I shot a man for you literally days after I met you, Sherlock, don’t play this game with me.

SH: That was ONE TIME.

JW: Days. After. I. Met. You.

SH: ONCE.

JW: No sex tonight.

SH: Yes, I got home safely.

JW: Are you sending nudes, then? Do I need to define that better for you, you berk?

SH: I think I can deduce what you want.

SH: _picture attached_

JW: Oh fuck. How did you get in that position?

SH: You should know by now I’m VERY flexible.

JW: Holy shit.

SH: You want to see me do it sometime?

JW: Fuck yes.

SH: Come home then. 

JW: I’m busy.

SH: Not as busy as I’ll make you if you come home. 

JW: On my way.


End file.
